


Ways To Love You

by bubble_bobb



Series: 8 Makes 1 Team [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (chapters don't correlate), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Snow King, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complicated Confessions, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Powers, Injury, Love Confessions, Love Song, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Partying, Pining, Punishment, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Shopping, Snow, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Number of different universes where one thing is still the same.Everyone loves Jongho.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: 8 Makes 1 Team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634632
Comments: 16
Kudos: 214





	1. Hongjoong - Meaning Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So first fic of the year i hope you like it  
> Let me know what you liked and what you didn't in the comments or by leaving kudos  
> Both is very much appreciated ❤  
> Have a great day and and even greater year and bye❤

"You came!"

Jongho yells out excitedly, running towards the other man. Hongjoong laughs, spreading his arms to welcome Jongho in.

"I promised I'd come, didn't I?"

Jongho grins at him, holding him tight.

"I'll be done in a minute so wait up."

Hongjoong nods, walking over to one of the benches and sitting down with his bag next to him.

The younger makes his way back to his friends, patting San on the back before nodding at them.

They all say their goodbyes to him, fondly smiling.

Jongho then walks back to Hongjoong, sitting down next to him with a sigh. He watches as his friends slowly leave, his eyes stopping on Seonghwa.

He smiles. Sometimes he wondered how all of this started. Half a year ago he, a fresh senior, became best friends with seven college students out of nowhere.

He turns his head to look at Hongjoong, laying his head on his shoulder after. The older soon lays his own head on top of his with a chuckle.

Jongho and Hongjoong were inseparable. No one could get them apart even if they wanted to. Hongjoong is everything to Jongho and he's sure the same goes for him.

"How was school today? Anything new?"

Hongjoong asks, lifting his head back up. Jongho looks at him, the soft smile never leaving his face.

"Not really, it's as boring as it was before, you?"

Hongjoong laughs.

"Nothing special, right after I left you I realized I'm running late so... the usual."

Jongho rolls his eyes, looking straight ahead. Hongjoong would usually be late if they walked together but he never seemed to mind or care for that matter.

There wasn't a single time that Hongjoong left first. He often walked Jongho to the school gates before leaving, just to make sure the younger was alright.

Jongho sighs again, sitting that way so he can lean on Hongjoong with his whole body. The older laughs, lifting one of his arms to rest it on Jongho's chest.

"I love this, hyung."

Jongho says, closing his eyes with a giggle.

"Love what?"

Hongjoong asks, making the younger crack open one eye and look at him. He doesn't even bother looking at the younger, he keeps his eyes on whatever is in front of them that seems interesting.

"Everything..."

The younger replies after a while, sitting straight back up.

This conversation became a habit of theirs a long time ago. He doesn't even remember how it started but every time they met they would say the same thing.

It always made him smile.

He stands up to his feet, grabbing his backpack and reaching his hand out for Hongjoong to grab onto.

"Let's go, I have something I wanna show you."

"Really?"

Jongho nods, gripping Hongjoong's hand to lift him up. The older hisses.

"Jeez, you get stronger and stronger every day."

He says, laughing. The younger shrugs, beginning to walk. They don't walk for too long, since Jongho's house is not that far from the park. He was happy about that because it meant he could meet Hongjoong more often.

The two occasionally bump shoulders or brush hands, which makes the younger's heart skip a beat and jump into his throat.

It has only been about a month since he accepted his feelings for the older student and his emotions are still all over the place.

He doesn't know if he should or should not tell him to ease his heart and mind. He doesn't even know if it will last. It all seems too complicated to him.

Once they reach the front door of his house Jongho fishes out his keys, unlocking the door smoothly.

The older kicks off his shoes and immediately heads into the living room, making himself comfortable on Jongho's couch.

The younger laughs. They have been to each other's places so many times that it doesn't seem odd or weird when they do something they wouldn't with others as guests.

He runs into his room, taking his guitar gently and walking back to Hongjoong. The older raises his eyebrows, smiling.

Jongho nods, a smile on his lips.

"I wanna know what you think."

He has been working on this for a long time. Others would say too long but he knew he had to give it his best.

He never thought he would be sitting here right now. On the floor, looking up at his best friend with shiny eyes, hoping he is going to get the message he is trying to get across.

You see, Hongjoong is not stupid. Not in the slightest, he is actually very intelligent. One of the smartest people Jongho knows. But sometimes things like those took him a little while to understand.

And that is what Jongho is afraid of. That he won't get it and that he himself is going to look like a fool.

He takes a deep breath, setting his hands on his guitar before glancing up at Hongjoong again.

Then he begins singing, softly saying the words he wrote down months ago. The melody rings in both of their ears, bringing Hongjoong to the edge of his seat to hear more.

Jongho soon closes his eyes, focusing his mind on the words and their true meaning.

When he says those words, does he really mean them? When they leave his mouth, are they what he thinks they are? Do they mean what he thinks they really mean?

As his song comes to an end he breathes out the words _love_ and _you_ with a heavy feeling in his chest. As if he had to say it to breathe better.

A few more pauses and sentences later he finally stops, opening his eyes to look at his guitar. His hands are slightly shaking but he laughs, looking up at Hongjoong. 

The older is smiling, wide and bright. He is looking at Jongho as if he knows something Jongho didn't say.

He is looking at him as if he understands everything and more from what Jongho told him.

"Jongho..."

He whispers, standing up to walk over to the younger man sitting on the floor. Jongho's eyes fill with tears but he won't let them fall, not now.

Hongjoong wraps his arms around his shaking frame and Jongho sniffles, hoping this all means what he thinks it does.

Hongjoong then sighs, causing Jongho's heart to stutter in beating.

"I love this, Jongho ah."

He suddenly says and Jongho smiles, not caring about the tears that are now escaping his eyes.

"L-Love what?"

He asks, bringing his hands up to Hongjoong's shoulders. The older pulls back, pushing back a strand of hair in Jongho's eyes.

He leans down, pressing his forehead against the younger man's.

"You..."


	2. Seonghwa - We Learn To Love By Loving

The first time it happens Jongho doesn't exactly know what it means or how to react. Rose petals falling out of his locker isn't something that happens in his everyday life so he was obviously very confused.

"What is that?"

He hears a person ask, recognizing the voice as Wooyoung's. He shrugs, not knowing how to properly respond.

"I don't know, it just, fell out when I opened this."

Jongho explains, grabbing a fistful of the petals in his hand.

There is a small pause before Jongho hears Wooyoung laugh, loud and high-pitched. He turns his head, looking at him in confusion. The older shakes his head, still laughing but trying to tune it down.

"I gotta go, see you after class."

Wooyoung tells him, running off. Jongho slowly nods, taking his backpack and closing the locker door a little bit. He squats down, gathering the petals that fell onto the floor before throwing them in a trash bin near the lockers.

After looking back he notices a folded note in the very back. He takes it carefully, looking around. Maybe it was just Wooyoung who put it in there.

_Happy Valentine's day!_   
_Hope you have a good day :)_

_Love, your secret admirer_

So, it wasn't Wooyoung.  
That definitely wasn't Wooyoung.  
He's pretty sure that was not him.

Also, a secret admirer? His own secret admirer? Impossible.

Jongho folds the note again, putting it into his pocket and turning on his heel to go to his class.

This was weird. Very weird, actually.  
  
  


The second time it happens Jongho gets a little confused. The gift itself is very cute, a mug with a little teddy bear holding a heart on it is adorable for sure.

The only thing that confuses him is that it's a one-sided mug for right-handed people.

"But I'm left-handed...."

Jongho whispers to himself, taking the present from his desk and putting it inside his backpack. He then notices a small note, folded inside the it.

Another one?

With a quirked eyebrow he takes it, looking around and then opening it.

_Hope you like it <3_   
_I'm very sorry for the petals last week, I didn't think it through enough :(_   
_Have a good day_

_Love, your secret admirer_

Jongho frowns slightly. He then frowns deeper, looking at the note closer. He's seen this writing somewhere before but only now he is noticing it.

He shrugs, putting the note back inside the mug and leaning back in his chair, sighing.  
  
  


The third time the young senior finds a stuffed puppy doll on his desk with a bright yellow note beside it. He quickly grabs the note, his eyes scanning the paper.

_Hope you're not mad about that mug thing I got for you last time..._   
_I kind of didn't know you were left-handed_   
_Hopefully you'll like this more :)_   
_Have a good day_

_Love, your secret admirer_

Jongho finds himself smiling, folding the paper again and taking the doll in his hands.

"What is that?"

Jaemin asks, sitting down next to Jongho. The other turns his head, eyebrows raised.

"Have you never seen a plushie before, Jae?"

Jaemin laughs, getting up from Jongho's chair and instead walking towards his other friends. Jongho leans back in his chair, taking the toy to put it in his lap.

It's still a little unbelievable that he has an admirer. Someone, that appreciates him enough to give him something every day.

"Hey Jongho ah, how's your lover boy?"

San suddenly interrupts his thoughts and Jongho looks up, rolling his eyes.

"First of all, how do you know? And second, how do you know it's a guy?"

He asks and San smirks, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I have my people."

He answers simply and Jongho hums, looking at his backpack and then back at San.

"You went through my bag, didn't you."

San nods in embarrassment, sitting down next to Jongho. The younger shakes his head but decides not to comment on it.

San then stands up, looking up at the clock. He puts a hand on the door knob but doesn't leave just yet.

"But seriously, do you know who it could be?"

Jongho shakes his head, sighing. He squeezes the puppy, smiling.

Whoever it is surely knows what he likes.  
  
  


All of the times after that Jongho finds himself enjoying his presents. He would get a little gift every day whilst he was at school and he would get more and more excited every time he found it.

It made him feel warm and wanted.

It goes on for about a month and Jongho begins to wonder. Who is this person? And why do they like him? Why _him_ _?_

Does he know this person?

It would be kind of weird if he didn't. So who could it be?

San? No, he said he takes Jongho as his younger brother, that's gross.  
Wooyoung? No, he never showed any romantic interest in him.  
Hongjoong? No, he's too busy with work and music.  
Yunho? No, he's way out of the older's league.  
Seonghwa? No way. The older always gushes about how cute Yunho is when they are together. If he is interested in someone, if anyone, it's probably Yunho.

Though he can't say he never thought about Seonghwa in that way. The older is beautiful. But their age always stopped him from telling him.

He is a senior while Seonghwa is already in college. There is no way they would have time for each other. They could but it's still a little odd, Seonghwa is very uninterested.

And he is probably crushing on Yunho so why would he try.

His feelings remain the same, a little attraction won't mess anything up, right?

"Jongho?"

He hears a voice calling out for him and he turns his head, leaning against the door frame when his eyes meet Wooyoung's.

"Yeah?"

He answers, smiling. Today feels oddly good. Wooyoung sighs, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Seonghwa hyung wants to meet you after school, so it'd be great if you..."

Jongho frowns.

"Why didn't he tell me himself?"

He questions and Wooyoung snorts, shaking his head. He then runs off, giggling, not giving Jongho a chance to question him further.

Jongho shrugs, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder and walking to his last class of the day.

If Seonghwa wants to meet him then why not.

The class isn't long, though it surely feels like it. Jongho never liked his classes. They were boring since they never taught him anything he either didn't already know or needed.

It ends soon and the reminder that Seonghwa must be waiting for him pops up in Jongho's head. He grabs his things, rushing to get out and meet his older friend.

It's been a while since he talked to him. It feels nice to meet with someone after a long time.

He opens one of the nearest exit door, finally getting out of the school. He looks around, frowning when he doesn't see Seonghwa anywhere.

Wasn't he supposed to be here?

He yelps when his eyes are suddenly covered, blocking his view. He chuckles a little bit after, taking the person's hands into his and pulling them down to see again.

"Seonghwa hyung."

He says, turning around to face the older. Seonghwa pouts, looking down at Jongho with shiny eyes.

"How can you always tell?"

He asks, his question turning into a whine. Jongho smiles up at the other, shrugging a little.

"Your hands smell like coconut."

He says simply and Seonghwa rolls his eyes before looking down, his face coloring a pretty shade of red with a small smile decorating it.

Jongho follows him, his eyes widening when he notices he is still holding Seonghwa's hands in his.

"Oh, sorry."

He quickly apologizes, pulling his hands back. Seonghwa looks a little confused at first and Jongho's heart jumps into his throat.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jongho quickly chokes out, hoping to make the situation a little less awkward. Seonghwa frowns.

"Wooyoung didn't tell you?"

He asks and Jongho shakes his head. Seonghwa shakes his in disappoinment, groaning lowly.

"I'm gonna kill him one day."

He mumbles and Jongho grins, a soft "Same." leaving his lips.

Seonghwa then looks back up, walking to the nearest bench and sitting down on it. Jongho follows him, sitting on the little spot next to the older student.

They stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Seonghwa speaks up again.

"Jongho ah."

He calls out softly, his voice making the younger shiver. He looks up, locking his eyes with the other.

"I don't know how to say this..."

Seonghwa tells him, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Jongho smiles, placing a hand onto Seonghwa's thigh.

"Just say it, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well..."

Seonghwa whispers and Jongho's eyebrows draw together.

"Is it something about me?"

Jongho asks carefully, feeling a little self-centered afterwards. Seonghwa nods, turning his body to face Jongho.

"Promise not to hate me?"

He says, raising his pinky. Jongho smiles, interlocking their pinkies with a nod of his head.

"I could never."

He says, his eyes widening when he's suddenly pulled closer. His lips then meet Seonghwa's and his brain turns off.

The older smiles a little against his lips, happy with his decision to do instead of talking.

Jongho's heart hammers against his ribcage, making him think it'll burst through.

Seonghwa pulls back when he doesn't respond, his face as red as it gets. He opens his mouth to talk but he doesn't get the chance before Jongho is pulling him back.

The senior was never a great kisser but he'll give it his all if it's Seonghwa that is claiming his lips.

He'll be as gentle as he possibly can.

He still feels something for the older and his heart is doing acrobatics in his chest from the excitement he is feeling.

So, is Seonghwa his secret admirer?  
He knew he recognized the handwriting.

He frowns but his expression soon softens and he melts into the younger and his plush lips. Jongho moves his hands higher, cupping Seonghwa's cheeks in his hands, pulling aways when his lungs begin to burn, telling him to finally let go.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

Jongho breathes out, still a little breathless. Seonghwa quickly nods, his eyes scanning Jongho's face before slowly leaning in again.


	3. Yunho - Act

"Cut!"

Jongho hears a familiar voice shout and he nods his head, sighing after putting down the prop he was holding. 

It's been a stressful week, filming was now taking about eighty percent of his day away from him and he was beginning to very feel tired. 

He loved his job, obviously. 

He wanted to be an actor ever since he was a little kid. And of course he knew it would be tiring but retaking the same scene almost forty times is surely not necessary.

A hand on his shoulder makes him look over and he smiles as best as he can.

"Everything alright? You look kind of down."

Yunho asks and Jongho nods, the simple gesture of care making him feel warm and a little better.

Yunho always cared.  
He always cared for him.

Jongho could talk about the older man for hours and hours with no end but he knows no one wants to listen to his rambling. 

Not even his other friends could stand him talking so much. It was funny to him at first but later he realized how much information he was pouring out on other people.

Yunho has been his best friend for over two years now and Jongho has never felt better in his life.

Yunho brightened it up and made him enjoy every second of it. Yunho is a ball of sunshine that is holding Jongho up if he ever feels down.

He met Yunho just few days after his first filming and the older made him immediately feel less nervous with his presence.

He talked to Jongho as if he knew him for years even though they just met and it made Jongho feel nice.

The older talked to him for the whole time he had a break, telling him how great he did and that he believes in Jongho and his acting.

It made him feel some sort of way that wasn't just less nervous though. Yunho is a very good looking guy, Jongho noticed as soon as the man stepped into the room. 

It didn't take long for him to catch feelings, he was always very much attached to the people he knew and loved and catching feelings for his friends was a common thing for him. And he carried Yunho very close to his heart.

He thought that he would get rid of it eventually just like every other time but unfortunately, he didn't. The feelings stayed but Jongho told himself he would keep them down for as long as he could.

"Are you sure?"

Yunho asks, raising an eyebrow at the younger. Jongho reassures him with another nod, turning around to face him fully. Yunho slowly nods, not leaving Jongho's side.

They talk for a while, trying their best to regain their energy from filming.

"Alright, you can go now, you did great today."

Hongjoong yells, giving the actors a nice wide smile.

Yunho and Jongho smile back, getting up from their seats and heading into the changing rooms to put on their casual clothing.

It's when they are finally leaving the building that Yunho grabs his arm, making him turn around in shock.

The older giggles and Jongho's heart melts a little.

Stupid feelings.

"Jongho ah, can I ask you something?"

Jongho only nods, not being able to find words to speak. Yunho smiles softly and Jongho feels his stomach turn.

"Wanna grab dinner with me?"

Oh no.

Jongho's brain freezes, trying it's best to process the words that just left Yunho's mouth. 

There is probably nothing more than just a gesture of kindness and care hidden behind Yunho's question but the younger can't help himself and think about more.

But Yunho doesn't see him that way. He never has and probably never will. It hurts but Jongho can deal with it.

He has been for the past two years after all.

He notices that Yunho is still waiting for him to answer, the enthusiastic smile still on his face.

The young man quickly nods his head, not wanting to miss out on a wonderful night with his best friend.

Even if it is going to be just friendly, he is going to enjoy it.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight?"

Jongho nods, not really thinking about his actions anymore. Yunho nods, excitement visible in his shiny eyes.

As time passes Jongho begins to feel nervous. It's almost eight and he's been sitting at his dining table in silence for the past thirty minutes, fully dressed.

Maybe he's being ridiculous but he doesn't care.

His phone rings a few moments later and he quickly picks it up, smiling when he hears Yunho's voice.

He gets up from his chair, walking over to his front door. He takes a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out, his heart fluttering at the sight of the older.

He doesn't look anyhow special but to Jongho, he looks beautiful. He always did.

"Ready?"

Yunho asks when he is close enough so Jongho can hear him and the younger nods, a soft smile painted on his face.

They walk to Yunho's car, sitting inside and getting comfortable before driving off.

"Where are we going?"

Jongho asks after a minute of silence and Yunho smiles sheepishly.

"It's a surprise."

Jongho rolls his eyes playfully, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flutter around.

Soon enough they arrive to their destination, getting out and standing in front of the front door of the restaurant the were planning on spending their night at.

"Hyung..."

Jongho whispers, guilt filling his head. The Aurora restaurant is one of the most expensive places a person can go to and Jongho is sure he is dreaming.

"Do you like it here?"

Yunho asks, keeping his eyes on the door before shifting them so he can look at Jongho. The younger doesn't respond, his eyes shiny and mouth slightly opened. 

Yunho nudges him gently, pulling him inside of the restaurant after a few seconds, walking for just a little bit before a man stops them.

They both look up at the waiter, the difference in their reactions making him chuckle.

"Have you got a reservation, sir?"

The man asks and Yunho nods with a quiet "Yes." making Jongho look up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

Did Yunho plan this?  
For how long?  
Why?

Before he can even focus on his surroundings again he is being pulled aside and then to a little booth almost at the very back.

Jongho sits down shakily, already thinking of how he is going to pay Yunho back.

The men then order their meals, politeness and bright smiles shining from them. 

Jongho looks back when the waitress leaves with their orders, making Yunho look up as well and lock eyes with him.

"Hyung, have you lost your mind?"

He finally gets out, wanting to ask ever since they arrived. Yunho chuckles quietly, supporting his head in his hand while looking at Jongho with a teasing smile.

"I don't know, have I?"

The older teases and Jongho rolls his eyes, feeling the blood run to his face at an incredible pace.

Yunho laughs, making Jongho flush harder and deeper.

Soon they are being served and Jongho gets an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. It's not disgust, he is pretty sure. It's more like sudden sickness and unease. 

Yunho looks at him in worry and the younger forces himself to smile. He can't make Yunho worry about him.

The older glances at his hands that are placed on the table before looking back up at him. 

He reaches over the table carefully, taking Jongho's hand into his. It makes the younger freeze, his brain trying to comprehend the situation.

Normally, Yunho would let go almost immediately but this time he doesn't, making Jongho frown. He keeps his hand in place, gently holding Jongho's.

"Jongho ah, I don't know how or if I even should say this, but," Yunho says, his eyes traveling all around. It's cute in a way but Jongho can't focus on Yunho's cuteness right now.

"I think I have feelings for you."

Jongho's heart shatters. He should probably be really happy right now but he can't bring himself to be.

Something inside of him is telling him this isn't right.

"Are you sure?"

Is all he gets out, mentally slapping himself in the face afterwards. 

Yunho takes a moment to nod, a slight smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry."

Yunho says after a moment of silence, letting go of Jongho's hand to bring it back to his plate of food.

"Don't."

Jongho reaches for him again, intertwining their fingers quickly. Yunho looks at him in shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Jongho..."

Yunho says quietly, a smile making it's way onto his face again. 

Jongho smiles too but deep down he feels odd. It feels odd to have someone feel the same way you do.

"I really like you."

Yunho tells him and Jongho frowns a little. He does too, why doesn't he tell him? 

"And, I wanted to ask you," Yunho looks away shyly, running his thumb over Jongho's knuckles.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Jongho stares for a moment, his brain turning into a mush.

"Yes." 

He answers, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile.

"Yes, I will."

He says again, a little more happily. Yunho clutches his hand in his, looking deep into Jongho's chocolate brown eyes, his smile warming up Jongho's heart.


	4. Wooyoung - Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that so far i was posting by age but Yeosang is not done yet so here, have Wooyoung ^^  
> Hope you don't mind

It's the way Wooyoung looks at him.  
It's the way he laughs at his lame jokes.  
It's the way he hugs him and treats him.

That's what makes Jongho fall deeper and deeper every single day.

He treasures Wooyoung.

He loves him with every inch of his being and he will most probably never stop.  
  
  
  


But then one day Wooyoung's high pitched laugh and giggles are replaced with pained hisses and tears running down his cheeks.  
  
  
  


Jongho quickly makes his way to the older once he hears a loud crash and then the hisses, kneeling on the floor next to him. Wooyoung looks at him with teary eyes, clutching his ankle in his hands.

Without a word, Jongho nods to himself, pulling out his phone and dialing Seonghwa's number. He would take Wooyoung to a doctor by himself but he doesn't have his driving license yet and he's not going to make Wooyoung walk that far.

He keeps his eyes on the older, his other hand awkwardly placed on his right shoulder as he waits for the older to pick up. Seonghwa picks up just few seconds later, his voice filled with worry as he speaks up, asking Jongho what's wrong.

''Hyung, I need you to come over, as soon as possible.''

Jongho says, his own voice shaking. He knows that it's going to take a little while until Seonghwa gets there but at least Wooyoung won't have to walk too much. He thinks it's better to wait a few minutes for a car than walk on a hurt ankle.

Seonghwa hums on the other side of the line, the faint sound of him picking up his keys getting to Jongho's ears. He looks over at the clock hanging above the doorway into the kitchen. It's going to take Seonghwa at least ten minutes to get here.

Jongho sighs. He really needs to get his license as fast as he can.

He looks back at the older, his heart skipping a beat or two. How could he even let this happen?

''I'll be right there.''

Seonghwa says, hanging up. Jongho nods to himself, putting his phone back into his pocket and reaching for Wooyoung's jacket, that's messily thrown over his couch.

''Does it hurt?''

He asks, feeling stupid for asking that right after. Obviously it hurts. Wooyoung most probably twisted his ankle and he asks him if it hurts, seriously? Wooyoung laughs a little, gritting his teeth in pain.

''Kinda, yeah.''

The younger throws the jacket over Wooyoung's figure before taking one of the older's arms, placing it over his own shoulders. He wraps one of his arms around Wooyoung's waist, gently holding him close to himself. The older hisses but doesn't say anything, letting Jongho continue in helping him to his feet.

The younger lifts him up a little bit, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. When none are shown, he lifts him completely, holding him carefully as they make their way to the front door.

''Hold on tight, okay?''

Jongho informs the other, squeezing him closer to his body. Wooyoung nods, his right hand turning up to hold onto Jongho's for better support. The younger's heart clenches at the move but he ignores it. Stupid heart.

Thankfully, Jongho's phone rings and he sighs, making him let go of Wooyoung's hand to pick up. He doesn't want to at first but then decides he would rather not hold Wooyoung's hand than let his feelings show. Seonghwa tells him that he's outside his house and if he should come inside once he picks up, and Jongho answer a simple _no_ to the older's question. He asks Seonghwa if he can wait outside, making him hum in agreement and slight confusion.

He then hangs up, helping Wooyoung put his shoes on before slipping on his own sneakers.

''Jongho...''

The younger quickly looks at Wooyoung, still holding him close. His heart his doing everything but what it's supposed to in his chest and his mind is running wild but he can't let that be shown. Especially now, Wooyoung is hurt, what is wrong with him?

''What if I won't be able to play anymore, I'm going make Mingi and everyone so mad and-"

Wooyoung exclaims, cutting himself off when he feels his eyes tearing up again. Jongho shakes his head, opening the door and slowly walking out.

''No, don't say that, hyung, they won't be mad, you're going to be fine.''

''But what if I won't be-''

Wooyoung stops when they are outside, noticing someone standing in front of them and recognizing them as Seonghwa when he looks up. The older frowns, worry written all over his face.

''What even happened?''

Is the first thing he asks and Wooyoung sighs, trying his best to not laugh at himself.

''I fell down the stairs and now, um, it hurts.''

Wooyoung tells him, shaking his head and looking down. Jongho looks between him and Seonghwa, feeling bad for snickering after Wooyoung's reply. He shouldn't laugh, his best friend is hurting, but at the same time, it's hard not to. Wooyoung smiles, looking at Jongho with his cheeks tinted red. Seonghwa shakes his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

''Let's just go, we don't want it to get worse.''

The two younger guys nod their heads, slowly making their way to Seonghwa's car.

During the ride Jongho tries his best to ignore the tingling feeling in his stomach whenever Seonghwa places a hand onto Wooyoung's thigh, asking him so many questions that Wooyoung is almost unable to answer them all. He was never this interested in Wooyoung, why now?

He should calm down, Seonghwa just cares, right? He's good by nature and he only means the best, right? It's not okay to feel like this.

It's about an hour or so later that they are finally on their way back, Jongho sitting in the backseat with Wooyoung's crutches beside him. He thought that they would be unnecessary and so did Wooyoung, but Seonghwa insisted on him getting them anyway. Now that he thinks about it, it's probably a good thing that they took them.

After getting dropped off at Wooyoung's house and convincing Seonghwa that they will make it inside on their own, Jongho sits the older down onto the little couch in the middle of Wooyoung's living room, patting his shoulder. He helps him place his leg onto the wooden coffee table, sitting beside him with a tired sigh.

''You'll be fine, I'll stay with you until your parents come back, sounds good?"

Jongho asks, turning to look at the older. He notices his glossy eyes and his chest tightens. He turns his body fully to face the purple haired boy, wrapping his arms around him. A sob leaves the older and Jongho holds him tighter.

''So, you will be here with me?''

Wooyoung chokes out, his tears wetting Jongho's hoodie. Jongho quickly nods, pulling back to look Wooyoung in the eyes.

''I wouldn't dare to leave.''

He says, laughing. Wooyoung smiles, his smile so genuine it makes Jongho's insides flutter.

''Thanks.''

Wooyoung says, pulling away to lean into the couch. He reaches for the TV remote, turning it on with shaky hands.

''Do you want a blanket?''

''That would be great.''

Wooyoung responds, looking at Jongho with a soft and fond smile. The younger makes his way into the other's room, quickly grabbing the blanket from Wooyoung's bed and going back to tuck the boy in. On the way back the younger thinks of all the things that he could have done to prevent this. It's stupid that he let that happen. He can't shake off the feeling that this is all his fault.

Jongho then sticks around for more, watching TV with the older and icing his injured ankle. Around seven pm is when he gathers all his stuff and looks over, seeing that Wooyoung's eyes have closed in the past few hours that they've been watching movies and talking.

He stands up, holding his phone in his hand and looking down at Wooyoung. _This_ _is so stupid._ Jongho says to himself and shakes his head, trashing the idea he had in his head. He pushes a strand of hair out of the older's face behind his ear carefully and he heads for the door.

''Jongho ah...''

Jongho turns around, softly smiling at Wooyoung. The older yawns, blinking slowly, still sleepy.

''Yeah?''

The younger steps closer to hear Wooyoung better, bending a little to look into his eyes.

''Take my keys with you, lock the door please and thank you.''

Jongho freezes for a second, deciding if he should do what Wooyoung is asking him to. He then slowly nods, standing back up. He is going to visit Wooyoung every day so he might as well have his keys with him. He's pretty sure that Wooyoung won't want to run away anyway. Hetakes the other's keys from the table, opening the door to finally leave.

''Goodnight, Jongho ah.''

The younger smiles, his whole being shaking from all of his feelings hitting him at once, overwhelming him in all the right ways.

''Goodnight, hyung.''

He responds, closing and locking Wooyoung's front door.  
  
  
  


He stops at Wooyoung's place every day after that, bringing some food and other goods that Wooyoung asks him to buy during the day, telling him about the current state of their class and the news from their football team. It makes his heart melt whenever he sees Wooyoung smiling when he's talking about how excited Mingi and Changbin are to see him again.

And he would love to say that he could keep his feelings down and that he could control them but he was doing the complete opposite of that. He felt like he was being subtle enough but sometimes even too him, it was too much.

He stayed overnight many times too, since Wooyoung begged him to stay because he _"had nothing better to do anyway"._ He even brought all of his books one night, asking Wooyoung to help him out with the things he didn't understand and the older was more than willing to help him in exchange for another sleepover.

That night was a Friday night, which Wooyoung made very clear while reminding him that he said he would stay over and take care of him, again.  
  
  
  


Jongho takes the remote, ready to turn off the TV before a hand on his wrist stops him.

''Jongho ah, I promised Keonhee I'd watch it.''

Wooyoung says, pushing some of Jongho's books aside. The younger rolls his eyes, sitting down next to the older.

''I don't care, you can watch it tomorrow, with him if you want to.''

He tells him, turning his head to the side to look at the other. Wooyoung frowns, a pout setting itself on his face. Jongho's heart skips a beat and his brain turns off for a second. Wooyoung knows what impact he has on him and he is very clearly taking advantage of it.

''Fine, but don't complain about being tired tomorrow, because I won't care.''

Wooyoung smiles, a happy hum leaving his throat. He shifts closer, laying his head onto Jongho's shoulder to make himself more comfortable. The simple act makes the younger's figure stiffen. Of course that this kind of behavior is expected, they are best friends, they are as close as it gets, but doesn't Wooyoung realize what he is doing to him?

''I won't.''

The older mumbles, snuggling closer to Jongho. The younger is sure his heart is beating so hard and so fast that it will jump out of his chest soon, breaking his ribcage. He looks at Wooyoung, his mind clouded with thoughts of what it would feel like to kiss him right now.

He shouldn't think like that, he should be thinking about someone else or not think at all. He looks down, seeing that Wooyoung's hands have moved from their previous spot in his lap to Jongho's thigh. He swallows thickly, moving the hand closest to the older to place it over Wooyoung's.

 _Please don't pull away, please_ , Jongho pleads in his head, curling his fingers in to hold onto the older properly. To his surprise, the other doesn't pull away. He keeps his hand there, letting it be warmed up and held by Jongho's, not saying a word. The younger boy turns his head back again, making Wooyoung do the same. He stares deep into his pretty eyes, his face slowly heating up.

He's too pretty for his own good.

God, he knows that this is such a bad idea but he never went for anything that was easy to get and what if he won't be this close with Wooyoung ever again. He has to take risks, but at the same time, Wooyoung is his best friend, his safe place and home. He can't ruin that.

The older's eyes shine under the ugly light of his living room and Jongho inches a little closer. He shouldn't, his mind is telling him to stop it immediately but his body is moving on it's own, not listening as it should. He might as well just try his luck, what's the worst that can happen?

''Please, just do it.''

Wooyoung suddenly speaks up, his voice filling Jongho's ears.

''W-What?''

The younger chokes out, his eyes widening at Wooyoung's words.

''Just, please, kiss me already.''

And Jongho doesn't need to be told twice to do something like that. He tries his best to contain his excitement as he finally closes the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Wooyoung's lips feel just like he imagined them to and taste just like it as well. He smiles a little into the kiss, his eyes fluttering close.

So it wasn't that bad after all.


	5. Yeosang - Best Friend

Jongho has always been a little different from the other kids.

Ever since kindergarten, he was special. Or at least, that's what his mother always told him.

He was very happy by himself and liked playing games by himself only. He would mess around with some other kids too but that wasn't very often. That was only when his mother took him out to play in the park, forcing him to socialize.

It wasn't until Jongho was twelve that he started talking to this one boy from his neighborhood.

He was strangely pretty, even to Jongho.

His features were perfect and almost fairy-like. Jongho found him interesting to look at and later talk to. He looked like a fairytale prince and Jongho adored that.

The boy introduced himself as Kang Yeosang, just a year older and about a centimeter taller. Jongho liked him, he was entertaining and they had the same sense of humor. He was the only one Jongho felt a connection with.

He even taught him a little bit of Chinese.

He told his parents about Yeosang, feeling excitement and happiness bubble up inside of him whenever he talked about him or just mentioned the older's name.

Jongho tried to introduce the other boy to his parents too, but Yeosang always refused or told him that he didn't have time.

Jongho was confused but he didn't push him. If the older didn't want to he wouldn't force him, that is not what friends do.

Because Yeosang was his friend, right?

Jongho's life was brighter, thanks to Yeosang. The older spend every day with him, making him feel better, helping his awful and mixed emotions.

Jongho then asked him what school he goes to but Yeosang never answered, he always slid off the topic and talked about something else.

It made Jongho suspicious at times but he didn't question it. He knew better than that.

On his fifteenth birthday Yeosang told him he had to go. It made Jongho confused and sad and everything else at the same time.

He asked him, why, why now and did he really have to?

Yeosang answered with a simple _yes_ , ignoring the very first question.

Jongho frowned at his friend, crossing his arms on his chest childishly. It made Yeosang look at him with sad eyes. He shifted closer, laying his head onto Jongho's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

He said and Jongho's heart melted. He turned his head to look at Yeosang, his expression softening.

The older smiled sadly.

"You'll be better off without me, trust me."

Jongho's eyebrows furrowed at the older's words, pulling back to look at him properly.

"Don't say that."

He said. Yeosang laughed a little, the smile falling off his face when his phone rang in his pocket. He stood up from the bench they were sitting on, Jongho's eyes following him.

"I have to go."

Yeosang said, turning around to make his way down the block to his house. He yelped when Jongho grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Wait."

Jongho breathed out, pulling the older closer to wrap his arms around him. He would've turned his head and kissed him just like he always wanted to, but he didn't want to ruin the moment with his stupid feelings.

"I'll miss you."

He said, a sob forcing it's way out of him. Yeosang nodded his head, hugging him back tightly.

"Me too."

The next few months were just like they were before he met Yeosang.

Dull.  
Gray.  
Boring.  
Lifeless. 

He isolated himself in his room, refusing to go out unless absolutely necessary.

He knew he was worrying everyone around him but he couldn't bring himself to change the way he was. He missed Yeosang and the only thing that could change him was Yeosang.

When his seventeenth birthday passed his own brain was too much for him to handle and he turned to professional help.

He never thought he would need a therapist but there he was. Feeling so low and useless he couldn't cope with it by himself.

He told his therapist everything, he told him about Yeosang, what was before he met him, what happened when they were together and what happened after he left.

It took him embarrassingly long to realize that Yeosang wasn't real.

But he put it together.

At least he wasn't living in the illusion that someone actually felt the way Yeosang did towards him. Because no one did. Yeosang wasn't real.

He felt better after every session, feeling his mind get just a little lighter every time he left the man's office.

Few years later he moved out of his parents's house, feeling like he should finally find his own place to live in.

He started working in a small coffee shop just a few minutes from his apartment and he felt amazing. After a long time he felt truly happy.

He met new people, somehow made friends that were real and existed in the real world and finally learned how to properly live and socialize.

He felt good.

That was until one day.

That day was unlike any other, to his co-workers, but surely not to him. He felt weird the whole time he was working and even during lunch he couldn't shake off this awful feeling.

He returned from his lunch, looking around nervously.

His friends noticed the change in his mood but they didn't say anything. They were used to him not acting like himself so they probably just assumed it was another one of those days.

But Jongho tried. He really tried to be normal.

He talked to customers with the best fake polite tone he could manage but even he noticed how fake and almost sarcastic he sounded.

Mingi then took over his spot, giving him time to think and try to get out of the state he was in.

But he couldn't.  
It was hard for him to do.

He stood up from his chair when someone entered the shop again, his breath catching in his throat.

A man walked in, his features were perfect and almost fairy-like, Jongho would recognize that face miles away.

But this was impossible. It couldn't be. _No_.

He tapped Mingi on the shoulder before the man could approach them, asking if he could take this one.

Mingi answered with a smiley _of course!_ before walking away, joining San at his table.

The man then finally approached and Jongho could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

He wanted to calm himself down but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough to do so.

"Hi, how may I help you today?"

Jongho croaked out, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. The customer smiled, melting Jongho's heart. He knew this smile. It was so distinctive and beautiful, Jongho knew only one person that owned it.

But he wasn't real, right?  
He was just made up because Jongho was lonely.

Yeosang wasn't real.  
This person just awfully looked like him.

"Caramel Macchiato, please."

The person spoke and Jongho felt his heart stop. He sounded just like Yeosang. But that was just a coincidence.

"Your name?"

He asked nervously, his hands shaking. There was only one thing left.

He kept repeating those three words in his head. Yeosang wasn't real. But his heart hurt.

The man smiled again, nodding, pretty brown locks falling in his eyes. Jongho's heart thumped against his ribcage, making him think it will soon burst through.

"Yeosang."


	6. San - Party

Jongho isn't lonely.

He has friends. Not many but he would much rather have the amount he has now and be able to call them his real friends than to have more and find out they are fake later on.

But those friends of his aren't in town for their summer break, or at least for the first few weeks, and Jongho was left alone, bored out of his mind.

And maybe that's why he is parking his car in the nearest seven - eleven carpark at almost eight pm with the plan to fill his cart to the brim and spend his night, and possibly nights, binge watching something on Netflix.

Very productive if you ask him.

He gets out of his car, quickly making his way into the store and grabbing a hand basket by the entry door. _Good enough._

He walks around for a while, grabbing the nearest thing in reach whenever he passes something he knows he would like later.

It still seems a little mean from his friends. Leaving him alone like this, what friends do that? Shouldn't they be together? He misses them already and summer barely started.

He honestly can't wait for them to get back so they can all hang out together again. He misses Wooyoung's obnoxious laugh and Yunho's giggles.

He then notices how full his basket became since he entered and his cheeks heat up a little. He won't need all of that. Then his face turns sad, eyebrows knitting together. He would like to share this with someone for sure.

He doesn't return anything though, only makes his towards the cashier, deciding on finally buying the things he has gathered over the span of just few minutes instead of spending way more money than necessary.

The guy behind the counter greets him sweetly and only now Jongho realizes how pretty he looks. He was paying little to no attention when he walked in so he obviously didn't notice him and he regrets that. The guy's face looks mean but the wide smile gives away his true personality.

His ears burn when he remembers what he has put in front of him, his basket overflowing with unhealthy items. His eyes scan the boy's figure, searching for a name tag before he finally finds it, resting proudly on the boy's chest.

San.

How nice. Jongho thinks. A nice sounding name for a nice looking guy. He keeps his eyes on him for way longer than he should but the boy doesn't seem to notice, still smiling at him politely.

The cashier smiles at him after noticing his shopping basket, his eyes that are forming crescent moons thanks to his smile and the dimples decorating his cheeks making Jongho's heart melt in his chest.

"Having a party?"

He asks with laughter and Jongho freezes, embarrassed blush covering his cheeks.

He isn't.  
That's the worst.  
He's pretty sure he'll spend the rest of his night alone.

San must have noticed the way his face turned because he quickly shakes his head, still smiling at him politely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No no, it's okay, I-I do."

Jongho stutters, smiling shyly. He doesn't know what he's doing. He's not a having a party but a lonely night ahead of him. Is this attractive stranger really making him lie like this? San chuckles, scanning the items while keeping up the conversation, his voice smooth and sweet.

Jongho then gulps thickly, seeing that San is already scanning his last item, thinking of how to keep talking to the pretty cashier. He knows he may just be nice because he has to but he seems like a very hopeful new friend and possibly (hopefully) more.

"Wanna come?"

Jongho suddenly asks, mentally slapping himself for it. What is he doing? He isn't having a damn party, what is he going to tell the worker if he agrees?

To Jongho's dismay San quickly nods, excitement shining in his eyes. It breaks Jongho's heart, knowing he'll ruin that soon by telling him the truth. San looks at his watch, nodding to himself before looking back up at Jongho.

"My shift ends in twenty minutes, is that okay?"

He asks and Jongho nods, deciding on keeping up his lies before it's just him and San alone, making their way to his apartment for this fake party.

The promised twenty minutes later San clocks out, quickly following Jongho outside the store.

"Can you take me there? I noticed your car keys so I thought you could give me a lift."

San asks shyly and Jongho nods, his head feeling heavy and heart stopping momentarily. This is going to be worse than he thought it would be.

It surprises him that San trusts him, a stranger, enough to get into his car and let him take him home. He's surprised that San even agreed to this _party_ he has made up because of him.

They slowly get seated in Jongho's car, getting comfortable in the warm seats. San reaches for his seatbelt, swiftly securing his body with it.

"Actually, I'm sorry."

Jongho suddenly says, leaning back into his seat, feeling like he can't keep this up for any longer. San lifts his head up after buckling in, a confused look set on his pretty face.

"For what?"

He asks, a cute questioning tone added to his voice. It makes Jongho feel even more guilty for lying to him. He met him, got a tiny crush and lied to him in the span of an hour.

"I'm, I'm not having a party."

He admits and San smiles at him. It confuses him but he doesn't comment on it. The older slowly turns to face Jongho better, leaning his head against the headrest.

"Really? Well, is it going to shock you if I say I knew the whole time?"

"How?"

Jongho quickly asks, the smile on the other boy's face making his mind hazy.

"I just did."

San answers simply and Jongho sighs again, turning his head to look away from the other, looking out of the window.

"Are you mad?"

He asks quietly, thinking he might have ruined the chance to befriend the older but San laughs, loud and clear and beautiful, melting Jongho's insides. He shakes his head, turning back to sit comfortably again.

"No, not really to be honest, I feel flattered."

San jokes, giggling. Jongho can't help the smile that makes itself visible on his face because of the sound.

"Do you want to join me on my Netflix binging session?"

The younger then bravely asks, hoping to get a good answer. The sudden boost of confidence making him feel like he could end up not being alone tonight.

"That's my kind of party."

San whispers, shaking his fist victoriously. Jongho smiles wider, his stomach fluttering with excitement.

"Is that a yes?"

He asks and San takes a moment before nodding, grinning at Jongho.

"Yes, yes it is."


	7. Mingi - Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this is the last chapter  
> I hope you enjoyed my work  
> I'd be very happy if you checked out my other fics or stuck around for more  
> Tell me what you think about this chapter/the whole thing in the comments or by leaving kudos, both is very much appreciated :)  
> Have a wonderful day/night and remember to stay hydrated, love you, take care

_"You've never heard of the ice castle?"_

_The boys asked at the same time, their voices unnecessarily loud. Mingi shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. The two other guys looked at each other in disbelief before pulling Mingi closer to them._

_"The snow king lives there," Yunho said quietly. "We basically depend on his decisions, no one can upset_ _him-_ _"_

_"Because if you do you're dead."_

_San interrupted, making Yunho nod in agreement. Mingi smiled a little, the words sounding way too funny to be true._

_"Oh really? What does he look like?"_

_He said, taking a step backwards before looking over his shoulder at the gigantic castle. He turned to face it, a hand on his forearm pulling him back again._

_"You can't go there!"_

_San whisper-yelled at him, making the younger roll his eyes. Mingi turned around again, setting his hands on his hips in a childish manner after freeing his arm from San's hold._

_"There's nothing I can't do."_

_Mingi said confidently, making San frown at him. Mingi rolled his eyes, turning back to continue in his way towards the white castle._

_"Don't do it, Mingi ah, it's really not a good idea."_

_Yunho said softly, worry and desperation dripping from his honey - like voice. It made Mingi pause for a moment. He looked back, locking eyes with the taller boy._

_He wouldn't do it if it wasn't for those damn rumors._ _He heard people talking about the so called "snow king" before but it always made him roll his eyes._

_There was nothing like a snow king. Those words were just a bunch of nonsense. Snow just comes and goes, winter comes and goes just like the other seasons, nothing like that existed because it was impossible._

_This building had been here for ages. It didn't belong to anyone. It wasn't not_ _'the_ _ice_ _castle'_ _. It was just here, standing in the middle of nowhere._ _Which was kind of odd but Mingi learned not to question a lot of things._

_He was just about to approach the front door when it slammed open, startling him. He stared with wide eyes, his whole being shaking as a dark figure came into his view._

_He stepped closer, still not believing his eyes. He could hear his friends calling out for him, warning him not to go further but he couldn't help himself._ _Something_ _was pulling him in._

_He shivered when he walked up the icy steps and then inside the castle, his vision going blurry for a moment before turning fully black._   
  
  
  


"Please, I miss my friends...."

Mingi begged, feeling his body slowly freezing from the cold all around him. It's been far too long since he'd been outside.

He entered this frosty kingdom hours ago and he hadn't seen the outside world since. He missed it.

"Should've thought about them before you decided to interrupt my peace."

The other answered, not bothering to look at Mingi, being too busy collecting all of the papers that have fallen down from his desk.

"Are you really that heartless?"

Mingi said, his voice harsh. It made Jongho turn around, a hurt expression on his face. He took a step closer and Mingi's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

Jongho asked, frowning. It made Mingi flinch but he didn't change the tone of his voice as he spoke again.

"Are you heartless?"

He asked and Jongho rolled his eyes, turning back around to walk away from him. He made his way towards the staircase, walking up a few steps before looking over his shoulder.

"According to you, I was non-existent, paint your own picture."

Was all he said before continuing in his way up. Mingi frowned at himself, looking down at the floor. If only he listened to his friends when they warned him. Why was he so stupid?

Everything around him was cold and icy, threatening his life whenever he took a step in any direction.

When he opened his eyes he wasn't expecting the actual snow king to be standing over him, shaking his shoulder roughly but still somewhat gently, but that's exactly what he got.

He didn't want to stay but Jongho didn't let him go. He told him this is his punishment. He told him that he doesn't deserve to be let out this fast.

This was going to be hard. He sat on the only piece of furniture that was not covered in a thick layer of ice, leaning back to finally rest. The coushins were a little harder than they needed to be but it was good enough for him.

And soon, he got used to sleeping on that very same couch, every night.

During the day he tried to think of how to get out while Jongho made him clean up all of the rooms and rearrange his entire bookshelf. It was not something he would usually do but he told himself to not deny the king anything he wanted from him.

The first few days seemed like torture as Jongho purposely messed up the rooms, telling Mingi to clean them up but the older kept quiet. As long as he could get out he wouldn't say a word.

But then, after countless days in the castle, Jongho began acting better towards him.

He began treating him like a human and that made him feel warm inside. Jongho started treating him nicely, pulling him into his room every night to talk. It was no ordinary talk either.

Jongho told Mingi about himself and then he made Mingi do the same but he sometimes reached out to place his hand over Mingi's.

At first, it hurt. A hurtful shiver ran through his body, making him hiss. Jongho then apologized, pulling his hand back. But as the days went by Mingi got used to it.

He got used to the younger's cold hand over his while he talked about his brothers and how stressful it actually was to control the cold and winter. He wanted Jongho to hold his hand, as strange as it was to him.

Mingi liked the way it made him feel but he never forgot about his original plan to escape. He wanted to get out as soon as possible. He wanted to see his friends and family, apologize and never leave their side again.

His decisions were stupid and he should've never entered this cold kingdom. As much as he began to like to the way his king was treating him, he wanted to go back.

One day his thoughts and plans were interrupted though. They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to the living room where Mingi was resting.

He looked over, a frown set on his tired face.

"My king?"

He called out softly, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the hallway. He saw movement and then the approaching figure of the younger man. Jongho took slow steps towards him, reaching for his hand once he reached him.

Without a word being spoken between them Mingi got up, following the king up the staircase into his bedroom.

"I can't sleep."

Jongho said simply, not bothering to look into Mingi's eyes as he slipped under his covers. The older stood by the foot of his bed for a moment, deciding whether or not he should join the king. He smiled when Jongho lifted the covers, inviting him in.

He had been there before but in that moment it felt different, with the king by his side and finally something soft to lay on for the night. He felt warm and good, after many and many days of sadness and sorrow.

They fell asleep in no time, the warmth Jongho's bed provided them with making their sleep more peaceful. Mingi's eyes opened after a little while, looking around the room before setting on Jongho's face. He slowly turned to his side, letting himself get lost in the king's beauty.

He noticed how adorable and pretty Jongho was the first time he properly looked at him but this was different. Jongho was now closer, his breathing slow and controlled. It made Mingi's head spin as he shifted closer, bravely resting an arm over his waist.

Jongho frowned but his eyes remained closed as he snuggled closer. Mingi's heart skipped a beat or two. So it really happened, huh? He fell for his king? Why was his brain and heart so okay with it? Shouldn't he be freaking out?

The younger man's hair looked so soft Mingi wanted to run his fingers through them but he knew that was too risky. He wanted to caress Jongho's cheek with his fingers and pull him even closer to hold him but he knew he couldn't.

The days after that passed by faster than any before. Time was flying by without anyone's notice and before either of the two realized it was night time again.

It soon became a habit of theirs to share a bed and Mingi was more than happy to obey his king's request whenever he asked him to join him.

Towards the end of his stay, as his king promised to let him go, he got a sudden burst of confidence. He was always very confident but his feelings were a little harder to express.

He waited until the sun set, catching Jongho on his way up the stairs to his room. He called out for him breathlessly, thankfully catching his attention. The king didn't turn around to look at him but this was more than enough for Mingi.

He began walking again when Mingi didn't say anything and the older panicked.

"Your heart is as cold as ice, my king, but I still adore you, and I am sorry for what I have done."

He blurted out and Jongho stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder before facing the other man. His coat swirled around him because of the sudden movement, lifting some of the ice on the floor in the air. Mingi shivered at the cold feeling running up his arms.

"What did you say?"

He asked, frowning deep. Mingi frowned as well, taking a step forward. His heart was beating hard in his chest, hammering against his ribcage as if it wanted to jump out.

"I have feelings for you, my king."

The frown remained on the other's face, his hands slowly turning into fists. He stepped closer, just few feet away from Mingi's figure.

"Don't say that."

He hissed and Mingi shivered at the tone Jongho was now using to talk to him. His voice was always harsh but his words somehow hurt now.

"But I love you-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Jongho told him loudly, stepping even closer to place his hand onto Mingi's chest. The older shivered, his breathing speeding up.

Jongho laughed mockingly when he noticed, looking up into Mingi's eyes through his thinly ice coated lashes.

"Do not say something you don't mean."

He said, pushing Mingi back a little. The older yelped quietly, frowning at Jongho. The younger turned around to walk back up the iced staircase but Mingi reached out, grabbing his wrist. He hissed, the painful chill running through his whole body.

"But I do."

Mingi said sternly, making Jongho sigh deeply in frustration.

"No."

Jongho said, loud enough for his voice to echo around them in the chilly hallway. Mingi's ears hurt every time that happened. He gritted his teeth and looked at Jongho through his lashes.

"I am serious."

"You're not."

Mingi smiled a little, hearing Jongho's voice shake slightly. Jongho looked over his shoulder, his eyes suddenly glassy and face looking broken.

"Let go."

Jongho warned and Mingi shook his head, a sudden boost of confidence shooting through him yet again. He pulled Jongho back, making him face him with their faces just few inches apart. He didn't fail to notice the way Jongho's breathing stuttered as they locked eyes.

"Never."

Was all he said before pressing his lips against Jongho's, the king melting into him almost immediately. It made him smile into the kiss, feeling the king shake in his hold.

He got ready to pull away soon after leaning in but Jongho fisted his hands in his clothing, pulling him back with a simple "not yet."

The words calmed Mingi down. He knew he wasn't doing something Jongho strictly didn't want, and that was good. He didn't want to upset the king, that would be his and their end for sure.

His feelings for the king were strong and as much as he didn't want it to happen, Jongho was too beautiful and kind to him to avoid them.

They pulled apart a minute later, panting heavily. Jongho looked up into his eyes through his lashes, making Mingi swallow thickly. He chuckled and the older's heart melted.

"We're so stupid."

The king said before leaning his head on Mingi's shoulder and sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
